


DEARH-STAR PLAY

by AsakaMiya



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 诺兰cos克伦尼克和韦德玩情趣
Relationships: Parzival | Wade Watts/Nolan Sorrento
Kudos: 4





	DEARH-STAR PLAY

设定诺兰还是IOI总裁，韦德是绿洲老板，俩人在谈恋爱。

今天是情人节，绿洲被情侣们挤得服务器都快爆炸了。

诺兰说要给韦德一个惊喜，提前来到绿洲。不过他没有用超人的形象，而是——穿着白披风的死星总监克伦尼克!

系统提示韦德进入绿洲，诺兰把自己的定位发给了他，并且附上一个「surprise」字样。

收到消息的韦德很快就找到了定位点，但左右不见诺兰。超人应该很显眼的啊。

这时系统又提示，诺兰就在身边，韦德更加一头雾水。因为眼前只有一个穿着白披风的人背对自己晃来晃去望眼欲穿（划掉）。

「诺兰？」韦德小声地问了一句，诺兰突然华丽转身，披风顺着他的动作飘起，像白孔雀开屏。

「亏你还能找得到我——还记得以前我问你要不要千年隼吗？」

诺兰完全是克伦尼克的形象，只有棕色的头发变成银灰，那双眼睛是一模一样的蓝，韦德看着出神。

「韦德？」

韦德回过神来，鬼晓得刚刚他脑子里还想了些什么别的，他的帕西法尔形象点了点头，「你要送我千年隼当情人节礼物？」

「哼，千年隼算什么，看天——」诺兰朝着天空一指，突然晴空中就跳出一颗死星一号，大小完全复刻了真正的死星。

「本来我对这些电影游戏什么的毫无兴趣，不过，上个月趁着你像个无头苍蝇一样处理你们董事会的事情，我把星战系列看完了。我喜欢克伦尼克总监这件白披风。」说着诺兰又扭头看了眼长得快要拖地的披风，满意地笑了。

韦德惊讶地合不拢嘴。

「Fire!」

所有人都看着死星充能准备发射，有人因为害怕直接掉线了。不过死星并没有攻击任何星球，镭射激光在天空打出巨大的【韦德，我爱你】字样。

「Holy...Love you too,Nolan.」

帕西法尔抬头望着那行巨大的字，这可真是惊喜，他一把搂住诺兰的总监形象。

相比之下，几个小情侣为伴侣放的小烟花瞬间降低n个档次。

下线的人更多了。有钱人可真会玩，不来闪瞎狗眼了。

「所以死星也送给我吗？」

诺兰无视韦德期待的眼神，傲娇得也像个白孔雀。

「哼，想得美。」

「It's my achievement!」学着克伦尼克，诺兰对着天空中的死星说道。

「Yes,it's yours,always yours.」帕西法尔踮起脚尖亲吻总监的嘴唇，不过传感器终究只是传感器——是时候来点face-to-face的亲密接触了！

「你在家？」

「嗯。」

——诺兰家——

诺兰在自家豪宅二楼的游戏专用房间里，摘掉VR眼镜，脱下体感服，从仓鼠球上起身，然后把量身定做的克伦尼克总监全套同款制服+白披风穿了起来。

韦德的面部识别已经录进门禁系统了，进了诺兰家他就直接上二楼去了诺兰所在的房间。

「我喜欢这个惊喜。」男孩仍然是笑着的，他一路上都在幻想着——尤其是看见诺兰现在穿着克伦尼克的白色披风时，很合身，很美。

「你说死星烟花？」房间里除了仓鼠球和靠窗的办公桌，十分空旷，诺兰就倚在仓鼠球旁，看着韦德。

和绿洲里克伦尼克的形象近乎一模一样。整齐的白色制服、黑色的军裤军靴，包括黑色皮质手套。披风似乎比克伦尼克的还要长一点，离地面只有两厘米不到。但最吸引他的还是蓝宝石一样的眼睛，明明是个一肚子坏水的魂淡商人，凭什么长着那么澄澈的一双眼睛。韦德咬了咬下唇克制住自己的冲动。

「我说你，总监。」韦德关上门后就径直走到仓鼠球边，踮起脚尖吻上诺兰。下面已经涨得发疼，韦德放开诺兰的嘴唇后就坐在他的仓鼠球上，示意诺兰跪下来给他口。

诺兰其实真的吃不消年轻人这每天都要来一次的体力，也经常拒绝他——但毕竟今天是情人节。

还有一个理由，他欠韦德的。诺兰被判无罪，很大程度上因为韦德没去作证。当然还有一些证据合法性存疑的问题，但总之……他还能继续当这IOI的总裁，绝对是因为面前这个幸运的男孩。

于是诺兰顺从地跪在韦德面前，白色披风平整地展开在地上。他用牙咬住右手黑色皮手套的中指顶端，把手套脱下，露出白皙的右手，准备拉开韦德的裤链。

「总监，别用你的手。」

韦德靠在诺兰的仓鼠球上，就像他的上司一样命令着面前的男人。这个场景太适合情景代入了，那么谁能强迫克伦尼克总监给他口交呢？

维达？塔金？Whoever。似乎诺兰也乐在其中。

诺兰眨了眨眼睛，随后把手放下，头埋在韦德的大腿之间，用牙齿咬住金属裤链，慢慢往下拉。冰冷的金属拉链在口腔内留下淡淡的铁腥味。

诺兰稍微后撤一点，张开嘴，一点一点地把带着咸腥味的火热阳具吞下，嘴被慢慢撑大，然后整个口腔都被占满，连舌头活动都很难。

下身被温柔的口腔逐渐包裹，这漂亮的男人可真会诱惑人。韦德因为舒适长叹了一口气，怜悯似的摸了摸诺兰的嘴角。

阴茎抵住喉咙的那一瞬间，诺兰下意识地喉咙紧缩，带来的快感让韦德又是舒爽地喟叹一声。

「等等，诺兰，你们是不是有个……不戴VR眼镜，也可以身临其境的新产品？」韦德突然想到了什么，把阴茎轻轻从诺兰嘴里抽出来。

诺兰擦了擦嘴角的溢出的口水，点了点头，「还在研发，不过有试用产品，这个房间就可以启用。」

体感服终究是体感服，想要最真实的触感，还是要现实的身体接触。但顾客们同时又想体验游戏或电影中身临其境的感受，这就是这款新产品的卖点。

诺兰并不知道韦德想「布置」一个怎样的场景，但还是为韦德打开了这个新产品的程序，输入自己的秘钥。

密码错误。

「该死，我真记不住那么多密码。」

韦德笑了笑，让他好好想想，别着急。

试了三次，终于密码正确。

「什么场景都有，你选吧。」诺兰把决定权交给韦德，他也挺好奇韦德会选择哪个情景。顺便让韦德见识一下新产品功能之强大。

韦德很快就选好了场景，点击确认。

房间的墙壁逐一消失，全息投影开启——是死星一号的指挥室!可以透过玻璃窗看到外太空的死星指挥室。指挥室里只有他们两个人，一切设备齐全，完全按照死星指挥室的内部建模，就是中间多了一个仓鼠球。

「这可是商业秘密，你乱给我复制或者提前泄露，我告你侵权。」诺兰正色道，随后他一手撑在仓鼠球的坐垫上，扭头观赏玻璃外的太空景观，带点小骄傲，「真实性还不错吧？」

「嗯，完全就是克伦尼克总监在死星被人操的感觉。」韦德想要故意气诺兰，不过诺兰也只是笑着瞪了他一眼，然后正了正身体，柔软的舌头重新包裹住龟头。

诺兰报复似的来回地戳弄着韦德敏感的马眼，将流出来的前列腺咽掉后再将柱身吞下，收缩口腔加剧韦德的快感。

同时，双手扶着青筋暴起的阴茎，左手还带着黑色皮手套。诺兰不停地抚摸着茎身，时不时还挤压着底下的囊蛋，轻柔地揉捏。

视觉和感觉的双重冲击让韦德觉得什么要爆发出来。绿洲上也能看见这样的太空，但不知道为什么现在这个场景更加真实——他在死星的指挥室里操着高傲的克伦尼克总监的嘴，让总监一厢情愿地服侍自己。这也太刺激了。

韦德射进去诺兰的嘴里，一部分精液被诺兰咽了下去，剩下的从嘴角溢出，混合着唾液，沾湿了白色的领口。

现在诺兰正抬着头欲求不满般看着他，嘴角白色的液体还留在脸上。染上情欲的蓝眼睛可真是好看。

「来，趴在你的仓鼠球上。」

诺兰照做，上身撑在仓鼠球软软的坐垫上，双腿依旧跪在地上。这个位置刚好可以看见玻璃外的宇宙，遥远的行星、恒星，还有悬浮的小行星带。

「韦德，我们可以让外面也……激烈一点。」在韦德解开他的皮带时，诺兰径自打开他的新系统，「比如这个……我们弄两艘歼星舰和叛军的船。」

两艘歼星舰瞬间就出现在了死星附近，接下来是叛军的巡洋舰。

「我们需要操作吗？」

一边问，韦德一边把黑色的皮带放在一边，然后把诺兰的黑色制服裤子脱到小腿处，让他映着星光的光滑大腿暴露在自己眼前。

「可以选择不用操作的，我调一下——好的。」

窗外的叛军战舰已经和歼星舰发生交火，这体验的确身临其境。韦德鬼迷心窍地打了诺兰屁股一巴掌，逼出对方不适的轻哼。

当韦德准备把诺兰的披风也解开时，诺兰拒绝了。

「我想穿着。」

那会很碍事的——韦德刚想说出来，但转念一想，诺兰cos穿着白披风却衣衫不整的总监，好像更色情。

那种已经羞耻到了极点却又想保护自己最后一点尊严，凄惨又可怜的样子反而更能激发人的兽性。

「好，都听你的，我亲爱的总监。」

诺兰得胜似的轻笑，等待韦德下一步动作。

韦德把白披风翻到诺兰的身上，对着诺兰打开的双腿露出的春光，简直能把人刺激到爆炸。

韦德呼吸变得沉重，将诺兰两条白白的腿按住掰得更开，然后拿起了准备好的按摩棒，草草地在按摩棒周围涂满润滑剂，然后将模仿阴茎柱顶的龟头按在了穴口。

本以为等到的会是韦德的手指，没想到身后的异物感告诉他这绝对是个大东西。

「等等韦德!」诺兰紧张地回过头，看见韦德正拿着假阴茎试图往他的身体里塞，「塞不进去的。」

韦德缓缓开口，「索伦托总裁，你昨天才被操过的，我们在IOI谈合作的时候，在洗手间——」

「不行还是会疼死的!」诺兰试图挣脱，却被韦德强行按回了仓鼠球。

「听话，克伦尼克总监，我会让你爽到的。」

韦德说着这话，也不等诺兰再做出反应，就握着按摩棒的把手，将按摩棒慢慢插了进去。

「啊疼……」诺兰把头埋进仓鼠球，手抓紧滑落的白披风，蓝眼睛上蒙起一层薄薄的水雾。

韦德另一只手摸着诺兰的大腿内侧细滑的肉，拧了一下，留下了一点红印。

突然，被硬梆梆的按摩棒顶到了哪个地方，诺兰浑身都软了下去，闷哼出声，嗓音变得微弱。

「总监身体真敏感。」韦德握着按摩棒缓缓抽插起来，诺兰眯着眼睛，视线被泪水弄得模糊。

诺兰被他的动作顶弄得哼哼唧唧，又舒服又难受。按摩棒冰凉没有温度，被这样顶弄着，生理上却感觉到了快感，却始终不够。

他胡乱地摇头，说不出完整的话，韦德变换着角度深入，像是要把他的后穴每个角落都捅开一样，他的呻吟和求饶都被捅得支离破碎。

「韦德……别……别碰那里……好疼……」

「疼？」韦德扬起声调，摸了摸他已经翘起来的阴茎，稍稍用力的捏了一下根部。

「我看你挺爽的，亲爱的总监。」

脆弱的地方被猛地粗暴对待，诺兰不禁弓起后背，又想要躲开韦德的动作。韦德欺身而上，将他困在仓鼠球上，手握住按摩棒留在体外最后那点地方，用力地抽插了起来。

被掐一下有些萎靡的阴茎在剧烈的抽插下，又可耻地硬起来，而且顶端还流出来透明的液体，看起来就像是哭泣一样。

诺兰无处可躲，睁着朦胧蓝色眼睛侧着头，可怜兮兮地看着韦德，明明痛得要死，但是莫名地还升起了一种怪异的期待。

窗外的战况十分激烈，但这完全不是诺兰该担心的事情。程序已经写好了一切，这场「战役」会以帝国的胜利终局。

他突然幻想如果自己真的是克伦尼克总监，他会在这间指挥室做什么。

怎么看了9+2集星战就喜欢这一个角色呢？

正当诺兰分心的时候，韦德将隐藏在按摩器底部小小的按键往上掰了一层。几乎在同时，诺兰浑身猛地抖动了起来。他的思绪瞬间被抽回现实。

韦德顺势把他翻了个面，这下诺兰就陷在他的仓鼠球里，白披风垫在他的身下。

韦德的手碰到了按摩棒，感觉到底部都在微小的震动了起来。

按摩棒毫无征兆地在体内突然震动，随着剧烈的颤动，顶端用一种非人类的力度和速度快速地研磨起了后穴的软肉。

「不要……好麻……韦德……快点拿出去……」

韦德握着那根按摩棒，一边幸灾乐祸地评价，「克伦尼克总监是天天被人操吗？也太敏感了吧？」

韦德说着，给按摩棒换了个角度，但是又将按摩棒的按键往上面再提高一层。

这回连他都听到了嗡嗡嗡的声音，从那个被按摩器操弄地发红的小穴里面传出来。

被掰开的大腿内侧肌肉都在轻轻的颤抖，随着韦德将震动的按摩棒拔出插入，体液混合润滑剂被打出水声，一股一股地从穴囗挤出来，将身下的白披风弄湿一大片。

超过阈值的快感和痛感人诺兰翻起白眼，大囗喘气，失神的蓝眼里流出了眼泪。

韦德终于把按摩棒的开关关掉，轻轻抽出按摩棒，伏下身安抚地吻着诺兰。肠液和润滑剂顺着涌了出来，再次弄脏身下已经皱巴的披风上。

诺兰过了好久才缓过劲，用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着韦德。

「韦德你个混蛋!」

「诺兰，我觉得你们这个产品不行。」韦德坐上仓鼠球挤在诺兰身边，蹭了蹭他的肩膀，「都没有NPC。」

「谁跟你讲没有NPC？」自家新产品被隔壁公司吐槽，诺兰当然气不过，不过话刚说完他就后悔了——韦德这个死小孩在激他，任何人都知道这种产品里面不可能没有NPC!

「该死，韦德，你想干什么？」

「就我们两个人多没意思——」

「等等等等，这些NPC很智能的……」诺兰话音未落，韦德就在他的操作面板上找到了智能NPC的选项。

「所以他们能“看”到我们？」韦德笑意盈盈，压着诺兰抬起来的膀子，选中几个人物，然后他们都隐隐约约听见了帝国进行曲。

「你他妈真是变态!」

「诺兰，你们这产品主要不就是拿来干这事儿的吗？看来绿洲的妓院要没生意了。」韦德咬住诺兰的耳垂，诺兰忍不住轻叫了一声。

「话说回来，你是不是喜欢穿着体感服体验被锁喉的感觉？」看着身披黑色铠甲的NPC维达尊主正向他们走过来，韦德眯着眼睛问道，一只手又不安分地握住了诺兰刚刚软下来的阴茎。

「才……才没有！」被猜中了心事——自从看了rogue one之后，诺兰就喜欢在工作休息的时候继续穿着体感服躺在仓鼠球里，把总监去穆斯塔法那一段，反反复复体验好几次。

「你不会被掐脖子都能高潮吧，总监？」说着韦德放开手中诺兰的柱体，跨坐在他身上，双手放在诺兰洁白的脖颈处——刚刚在被玩弄的过程中，诺兰的领口全开了，从这个角度还能看见泛红的锁骨。

NPC维达尊主已经走到仓鼠球的旁边，巨大的黑暗阴影包裹住他们，诺兰甚至听见耳边传来的沉重的呼吸声。

或许是入戏太深，情景式体验过于真实，诺兰竟然被吓得往后缩——但他无处可逃。

「What are you doing,director?」一模一样的电子音，从语气到声音，就好像是真的电影中的维达尊主。

诺兰现在只想把这个操蛋的情景体验系统立刻关掉。

「亲爱的，那我进来了。」

韦德把手从诺兰雪白的脖颈处拿开，释放出自己胀大是欲望，亲吻诺兰的额头，然后慢慢塞进诺兰红肿的后穴里。

诺兰微仰着头，感受着身体里的硬棒蹭过肠壁的热烫，这感觉比冰凉的按摩棒好得多。

韦德的阴茎摩擦着他的敏感点，快感像潮水一点一点累积。

「很舒服吗，克伦尼克总监？」一直盯着他们的NPC维达突然说话了，声音冰凉而毫无情感，伴随着尖锐的呼吸声。诺兰觉得脊背发凉，酥麻感一路传到脸上。

但他却又不想把这些设备都关掉。作为死星总监，在维达尊主面前被别人操到高潮……的确刺激。

韦德也悄悄地笑起来，他同样觉得很爽。不过……还需要再来点什么。身下的诺兰一副欲求不满食髓知味的样子，不把他弄到高潮迭起哭着求饶……今天算哪门子的情人节？

他不是喜欢被掐脖子吗？

也不知道从何而来的荒诞的嫉妒心，韦德双手掐在诺兰的脖子上，身下的动作仍然没停，手慢慢收紧。

诺兰本来就喘得费力，忽然被韦德掐住脖子，他下意识抬手扶住男孩的手腕使力挣扎，对方却把所有的重量都压在他身上。

的确，他最近喜欢穿上体感服体验轻微窒息带来的快感，但那个无论是力度还是窒息的时间都是系统提前设定好的，不可能发生危险。但现在，韦德的力气远比他的体感服大。

他看见韦德的眼里带着奇怪的热忱……还有一丝怒意甚至杀气。

诺兰的手指颤了颤，睁着眼睛愣愣看着韦德，心里突然害怕起来。

他是不是想起他姨妈的事……

是不是后悔没有去法庭作证……

是不是想杀了自己……

诺兰喘不过气，失去了反抗的机会，很快，他的身体开始震颤，全身痉挛，肠壁剧烈收紧，濒死的绝望和快感一同袭上。

胸部发疼脑袋充血，又忽然像爆炸一样，一片空白，像有什么冰冷的东西从心脏到四肢缓慢蔓延，冻结了血管。

韦德其实没想这么多，他只是鬼迷心窍了，诺兰的挣扎激发他施暴的欲望。从没想到身下男人的身体能收得这幺紧，他觉得自己要射了。

他死死压着诺兰的身体，盯住那双沾满水雾的宝蓝色眼睛，仿佛能看到他的灵魂深处。

这个样子可真美。

韦德紧紧抱住诺兰的身体，在诺兰肠道的痉挛中达到了高潮。

诺兰眼睛半阖，漂亮的脸因为缺氧蒙上了一层青色，唇色发紫。他的身体早在刚才的痉挛中达到高潮。甚至有淡色的液体从男人性器里混着白浊汩汩流出，又沾在身下的披风上。他失禁了。

韦德回过神来看到诺兰这个样子被吓了一跳，他赶忙关闭所有的情景体验系统，然后对上诺兰的嘴唇做人工呼吸。

一次，两次，三次。对方却完全没有要苏醒的样子，半闭的眼睛逐渐失去聚焦。

一阵恐惧袭上心头，韦德准备出门叫人，他都不敢相信自己刚刚做了什么。

在他开门前诺兰突然发出一声呛咳，他费力的喘息，脸上渐渐出现了血色。

死里逃生后诺兰愣了好久，他呆呆地靠在仓鼠球上，浑身无力，脖子上传来火辣辣的疼。

他看见韦德焦急的样子，男孩看上去已经急哭了。没错他哭了。

「诺兰……」韦德不敢置信地看着苏醒过来的诺兰，庆幸的转过身搂住仓鼠球上男人湿漉漉的微微发抖的身体，「抱歉诺兰……我不该这么做的……抱歉……」

诺兰有些失神，却顺从地缩在始作俑者的怀里，这可比体感服刺激……不过刺激过头了。他没意识到自己已经抽泣起来，莫名的委屈让他又控制不住地掉眼泪。

韦德搂住他的肩膀，一只手抚顺诺兰的头发，轻轻安抚他。

他们保持这个姿势了很久，直到诺兰的身体不在发抖，韦德也平复了情绪。他擦掉眼角因为心急流出的眼泪，问诺兰能不能自己站起来。

浴室在隔壁的主卧里，诺兰把全身的力量都架在韦德身上，韦德把他半扛半拖才带进浴室。

浴缸很大，完全容得下两个人。

他们泡在浴缸里，把体内和身上沾的液体清洗干净，然后韦德靠在诺兰的肩上，右手拉住在水里的诺兰的左手，十指相扣。

「韦德……我问你个问题。」水汽氤氲，诺兰侧头对视少年的眼睛。

「你说。」

「为什么拒绝提供受害人证言？」

这个问题一直困扰着诺兰。韦德明明该恨自己。从姨妈的死，到那一系列疯狂的追杀，他明明可以亲手把自己送下地狱。

坐牢，失去他所拥有的一切，受尽欺凌。他能想象得出自己在监狱里的样子。被loser们嫉妒、憎恨的高位者掉下神坛，等待着他的只有无尽的伤害与折磨。他相信自己会死在监狱里，估计身体里还全是不同种的精液。

韦德轻叹了一口气，手抓得更紧了，「我想把你留在身边，如果你不同意，我就可以……一直要挟你。」

事发之后，当地police department专门询问过韦德，但韦德拒绝回答任何相关问题，也没有在对诺兰的审判中出庭作证。他甚至关掉所有通讯设备，免得检察院或者警察再来找他，直到大陪审团宣判诺兰无罪。

沉默过后，诺兰突然笑起来。他笑得如此肆意猖狂，就好像从来没有这样笑过。

「你是说，以后你哪天愿意去作证了，还能把我送进监狱是吗？」

韦德愣了愣，「最开始找我的警察是这么说的。如果我出庭作为被害人作证，在现有证据条件下，可以给你定罪。」

诺兰笑得快要哭出来了，一边摇头一边捂着嘴，把韦德弄得是一愣一愣。

「你知道什么叫禁止二重危险原则吗？」

韦德摇摇头。

「如果法院认定我无罪，我，诺兰·索伦托，拿到了无罪是生效的判决书——那么美国任何一个法院，都不可能再以同一个罪名再追溯我一次。」

韦德眨了眨眼睛，看来还是没反应过来。

「就是说你再去作证也没用了。」

韦德这才惊醒，一脸震惊地看着诺兰得胜似的笑容。

「韦德你都当绿洲老板快一年了，怎么还什么都不懂——服了你了。」诺兰擦掉眼角因为笑被挤出来的泪滴，「怪不得你董事会的人都想搞你。」

于是，困扰诺兰一年的问题终于有了答案。原本以为这小子想放长线钓大鱼有个更加久远的计划，没想到只是……玩游戏玩傻了。

「诺兰……那……」韦德像是害怕被丢弃的小奶狗，可怜兮兮地看是诺兰。他一直以为是因为自己抓着诺兰的把柄，诺兰才对自己如此顺从。

「我会一直在你身边的，韦德·沃兹。」诺兰主动吻上韦德的嘴唇，用那双澄澈的蓝眼睛和他对视，「不是因为你愚蠢的威胁，而是……我也喜欢你，亲爱的。」

他们都不知道到底是在什么时候沦陷进对方的温柔中，不知道为什么会疯狂爱着自己的仇人，这个世界真的不可思议，人的感情也一样。

真是疯了。都疯了。


End file.
